In recent years, the development of a two-terminal nonvolatile variable resistance element represented by a ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory) is actively performed. In the nonvolatile variable resistance element, a low-voltage operation, high-speed switching, and scaling down are possible. Therefore, the nonvolatile variable resistance element is prospective as a next-generation large capacity storage device that replaces an existing product such as a floating gate type NAND flash memory. Specifically, examples of the nonvolatile variable resistance element include a nonvolatile variable resistance element in which amorphous silicon is used as a variable resistance layer.